


In Control

by Havoka



Series: Ashley's Notebook of Sin [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Ashley has a hypnosis kink, Ashley's Notebook of Sin, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoka/pseuds/Havoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley obtains a book about hypnosis and decides to test it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

She’d discovered the book on a dusty shelf at the city library. _How to Hypnotize: The Complete Beginner's Guide to Genuine Hypnosis._ It was old and thoroughly loved – its pages were yellowed and, as Ashley had discovered with a small shriek, filled with booklice. After shaking out most of the dust and mites, she’d taken a look through it. Hypnosis had always fascinated her. The power to control someone else, to make them feel as if they were willingly doing what you had suggested they do – it enticed her. For in spite of how she was perceived by her friends, meek, docile little Ashley had a secret. She _loved_ being in control.

Of course, it was a secret for a reason – she was terribly embarrassed of her cravings for dominance. Thus arose the strange final outcome of that trip to the library – a girl who wished to be domineering stealing a library book because she was too shy to check it out properly.

Her first attempted victim – er, subject – had been, of course, Chris. But he had made it immediately clear that he was not a good target to hypnotize. _You know that kind of thing only works if the person being hypnotized wills themselves to believe they’re hypnotized, right?_ he’d said. _It’s all just a mind game._ Being the skeptic he was, Ashley’s attempts to hypnotize Chris had no effect. He’d apologized, but it was readily apparent that he didn’t truly regret not falling for her attempt at “mind games”.

So Ashley had sought out a new target. She had someone in mind, someone she would just _love_ to boss around. Someone who, unfortunately, would _never_ agree to it. But it was such a delightful thought that Ashley simply had to ask – and, in a twist that caught her totally off-guard, she got a ‘yes’. Well, technically it was an “um, okay…sure”, but she could accept that. She could _gladly_ accept that.

 

* * *

 

Emily sat back in the old armchair with her arms folded. She wore a wry, slightly amused smirk, surely waiting for Ashley to fail so she could laugh at her. That smirk only strengthened Ashley’s resolve to succeed.

With a deep breath, Ashley glanced down at her open book and skimmed the induction procedure. She’d read over it a dozen times already, but she was nervous, and with her nerves came a tendency to forget things she already knew. “Okay, the first step – hey, you’re supposed to be looking at me!”

Emily glanced up from her phone. “I’m listening to you, isn’t that enough?”

“No!” Ashley held out her hand. “Give me your phone.”

“What? Hell no.” Emily slipped it back into the pocket of her jeans. “There, it’s away.”

Ashley sighed. “Can you at least turn it off?”

“It’s on silent.”

“Oh my God, fine.” Ashley flipped back a page in the book. “I think we need to start with some relaxation stuff first. You’re not ready to be hypnotized yet.”

Emily drummed her fingers on the armrest. “Whatever you say, _Mistress_.”

Even though it was spoken sarcastically, Emily’s use of that word drew a bit of blood to Ashley’s cheeks. “All right. The exercises are pretty simple. First, I want you to tense your shoulders.”

With an eye roll of defiance, Emily scrunched her shoulders tight to her body.

Ashley waited a few seconds, and then told her to relax them. Emily complied.

“Great. The exercises are all like that. Easy. Now tense your arm muscles. …Now relax them. Good.” Ashley couldn’t help but smile the tiniest bit. This was the first time Emily had ever obeyed a command of hers that she could remember. It was an exciting sensation.

The relaxation exercises had Emily tensing sections of her body from her shoulders all the way down to her toes. She made faces and complained throughout, but by the end, when Ashley asked if she felt a little more relaxed, she shrugged and admitted, “A little, yeah.”

Ashley nodded. “Good. Now make sure you’re sitting in a comfortable position…”

Emily shifted in the chair.

“…And now I just want you to listen to the sound of my voice. You’re listening carefully to my words. As you listen to my voice, I want you to focus your gaze on an imaginary spot on the ceiling.”

“Why did I agree to this?” Emily murmured. She lifted her eyes to the blank white ceiling and kept them there.

“Good,” Ash continued. “Okay, now I’m going to start counting. When I say the number one, I’d like you to close your eyes. On two, you’re going to open them again. You’ll continue to open and close your eyes with alternating numbers, until your eyes feel so heavy that it’d be easier and more comfortable to just keep them closed. Okay?”

“Okay, whatever.”

Ashley glanced down at the book once again, then returned her attention to her waiting subject. “One important thing. Whether your eyes are open or closed, I want you to focus on that spot on the ceiling. Don’t move your eyes from that spot.”

Emily kept her gaze focused on the ceiling.

Ashley tempered her voice the way the book suggested – slow, easy, almost monotone. “One. Close your eyes now, but keep them in position.”

Emily closed her eyes. Her teeth were still exposed in a snarl, hardly relaxed.

“Two. Slowly open them.”

Em’s eyes snapped back open. She kept them on the ceiling, though.

“Three. Close your eyes, noticing how comfortable it feels to let them rest.”

Emily complied.

They repeated this cycle several times. Each time Emily did as she was told, Ashley rewarded her with a word of praise.

“…Nine. Closing down now. Soon your eyelids will begin to feel very tired and very heavy. Good. Keep following my voice.” She noticed Emily’s expression had softened just the tiniest bit. “Ten. Slowly open them, stay focused on that spot.”

It took Emily a moment to open her eyes that time. She blinked a few times, still staring up where she was told to.

Ashley stifled a giggle. Despite Emily’s apathetic façade, Ash was noticing the signs the book had listed of the subject entering a suggestible state. Her shoulders were beginning to slump. Her usually sharp, fierce eyes looked just a little unfocused, with almost a glassy look to them.

“Eleven. More and more heavy with each number now. More and more relaxed, as your eyes continue to feel so tired. Twelve. Now softly and slowly open them again.”

Emily made a visible effort to pry apart her eyelids. “God, this is so weird,” she mumbled.

“Feeling tired?”

“Mm.” Emily nodded. Her gaze had taken on a faraway look, not appearing to be focused on anything in particular anymore.

“Thirteen…let your eyes close completely. Your eyelids are getting heavier and heavier, more and more tired with each number. That’s fine. As it becomes more comfortable to just keep them closed, you can allow yourself to keep them closed now.”

Emily leaned back in the chair. Where previously her eyes had been squeezed shut like a napping cat, this time they were comfortably closed, as if she were in a deep sleep.

Ashley consulted the book for the next step. “As you sit there, in that comfortable position, with your tired and heavy eyelids closed,” she read aloud, “You feel that you could probably open your eyes if you wanted to. But you simply don’t want to.”

Emily said nothing.

“…Are you asleep?” Ashley quirked a brow.

Emily shook her head almost imperceptibly.

“Okay, good.” Ashley drew a little closer to her. She leaned against the chair’s oversized armrest. “So now that your eyes are closed, I want you to keep listening to the sound of my voice as you continue to relax. In a few short moments you will be so completely relaxed and comfortable that it’ll be easy for you to go into trance.”

No response. Ashley read on, under the assumption that Emily was listening. “As you go into trance you will still hear my voice. You are still able to think thoughts, but you don’t have to think them. You might prefer to let them just…drift away, as you take in the sound of my voice.”

Again Emily did not respond. Determined not to break the trance, Ashley continued the induction. “To help you relax even more, I’d like you to imagine that you’re in a safe and relaxing place. The safest and most relaxing place you can think of. Imagine yourself finding a comfortable place there to sit down and rest for a moment. You are safe and secure here. Safe to relax completely. No matter how deeply you relax into trance in this safe, relaxing place, my voice will go with you.”

That was the end of the induction process, according to the book. Beyond that were techniques for imparting the subject with post-hypnotic suggestions – “triggers” that could be activated when the person was not entranced.

 _Suggestions…_ Ashley chewed her lip. She’d thought up a few before the session had started. They were pretty major, and she wasn’t sure if she could go through with all of the suggestions she’d dreamt up. But one in particular kept returning to the forefront of her mind. One she _really_ wanted to try.

“All you ever do is boss people around,” Ashley murmured. “But from now on _I_ want to be in charge.” A rush of excitement shot through her. She found herself drawing in short, quick breaths. _This is amazing._ “When I say the word ‘behave’, you’ll either do what I want you to do or agree with whatever I’m saying. Ashley is always right.” She folded her arms and smiled triumphantly.

Emily made a small sound, and shifted in the chair.

“And when you’re with me, Emily, you’re gonna feel a lot less cranky, and be a lot less bitchy. From now on you always find yourself in a good mood when we’re together.” _Hey, a little attitude adjustment never hurt anyone. Hell, it would be a good thing for her, wouldn’t it? Nobody likes being cranky all the time._ “Nod if you understand,” she finished.

 With her eyes still closed, Emily nodded.

“Good. Now, when you wake up you don’t remember this hypnosis session at all. You remember you just nodded off in this comfortable chair. When you wake up you feel refreshed and relaxed. Do you understand?”

Em nodded again.

Ashley smiled once more. “You know Em, you’re actually pretty cute when you’re all sleepy and docile like this. Oh! That reminds me.” She flipped back a few pages in the book. “When I snap my fingers and say ‘sleep’, you go back into trance. Instantly.” She wondered if that would really work – it seemed too easy. But the book said it, so she decided to mention it, just in case. “Okay?”

She waited for Emily’s nod before continuing. “All right. Now we just need to wake you up. I’m gonna count backwards from ten, and with each number you’ll feel a little more awake, until you’re fully awake and aware.”

Ashley moved to the nearby couch and sat down in the seat closest to Emily’s chair. When Emily awakened Ashley wanted her to think they’d just been lazing about, and that she’d simply dozed off for a few minutes. “Okay…ten…”

She counted down painfully slowly. Part of her was nervous about jarring Emily too awake too suddenly. The other part of her relished every moment the other girl was at her complete mercy.

Eventually she reached one. Quickly slipping the hypnosis book under the couch cushion, Ashley picked up one of her parents’ interior design books from the coffee table in front of the couch and pretended to read it.

Emily slowly uncurled from her sleepy slump. Ash kept her eyes fixed on the interior design book.

Em yawned and stretched. “God, this hangout has just been so much fun. Always a wild time with you, bookworm.” She glanced at the clock on the mantle. “How long was I asleep?”

“About ten minutes.” Ashley swallowed, trying to muster the nerve to try a command. _What if it doesn’t work? She’ll kick my butt if she finds out what I was trying to do…_

Emily hopped up out of the chair. “Must’ve been a power nap. I feel great.” She stretched again, exposing a tiny bit of her stomach flesh. Ashley simply watched her. “So what do you want to do now?”

Ashley inhaled a deep, nervous breath. “Behave.”

Emily laughed. “You want to behave? You know who you’re hanging out with, right?”

Looking Emily dead in the eye, Ashley threw the interior design book on the floor. “Pick that up,” she said.

Emily cocked a brow at her. She bent down and picked the book up, then handed it back to Ashley.

Ashley tossed it across the room. “Bring that back to me.”

“Why do you keep throwing it?” Despite her question, Emily fetched the book and brought it back to Ashley.

Her obedience was a good sign. But it wasn’t enough to prove the suggestion had stuck. Ashley needed to do something drastic. Something Emily would _never_ do except under post-hypnotic suggestion.

After a moment of thinking, Ash had an idea. She propped her small, bare feet up on the coffee table.

“Kiss my feet,” she said.

Emily snorted. “Excuse me?”

Ashley’s breath caught in her throat. _Oh my God I knew it, she’s not really hypnotized, oh my God she’s gonna kill me-_

N-nothing. Nothing.” Ashley pretended she was just sprawling out comfortably on the couch and table. “I was just…kidding.”

“By telling me to kiss your feet?” Emily made a face. “You’ve got a weird sense of humor, Ash.”

She recalled the book warning that a hypnotized person could not be forced to do something they truly did not want to do. Maybe foot-kissing was a little too extreme.

“I mean…” Emily said.

Ashley looked up. “Huh?”

Emily eyed Ashley’s tiny toes. “I mean…did you _want_ me to?”

Ashley blinked. “Um. Do _you_ want to? B-be honest.”

“Honest?” Emily knelt by the table. “Well, honestly, I’ve always kinda had a thing for people telling me what to do…”

Ashley cocked her head to the side. “What – really?”

The suggestion to be honest apparently pushed Emily to elaborate even further. “Yeah, actually it’s not really with guys though…mostly with girls. I like to, y’know, be in charge of my men, but when it’s another girl I…well it’s just kind of…different…”

Ashley gasped a little as Emily picked up one of her delicate feet and pressed her lips to the tender pad just below the toes. Her lips parted just enough for her tongue to flick over the soft flesh. Ashley squeaked.

“O-okay Em, that’s enough.” Ashley could feel her face burning. “Sit down.”

Emily sat on the floor.

“No, I mean sit – sit up here, on the couch.”

Emily plunked herself down right beside Ash.

“I don’t know why I just told you all that about me,” she said, staring down at the floor.

Ashley patted her on the arm. “I asked.”

Emily straightened. “That’s true. You did. I just, don’t usually answer honestly about that sort of thing…”

A touch of guilt weighed on Ashley’s chest. _She consented to being hypnotized. She did. And all this stuff, she’s doing it because she actually secretly wants to._ Despite trying to convince herself of that, she couldn’t shake the guilt. “I hypnotized you,” she blurted.

Emily drew back a little. “What?”

“You didn’t just fall asleep. You agreed to let me try out my new book on hypnosis on you, and I did, and it worked and now I guess it brought out all this repressed stuff in you, and you’re being honest because I told you to be honest because I hypnotized you into obeying me and-”

“Wait.” Emily cut her off. “So I’m hypnotized right now?”

“No, but, um, you’re under some post-hypnotic suggestions.”

“Like what?”

“I relaxed you, and put you in a better mood. I kinda made you a little more…agreeable? Um, a little more…docile.” Ashley could feel herself sweating. _Damn it, stop talking. You’re making it worse!_

“Well, in all honesty,” Emily said after a moment of consideration, “I feel great. Like, freaking amazing. I can’t remember the last time I felt this not-stressed and not-cranky. So maybe it wasn’t all bad.”

Of course, Ashley had made no mention of the “behave” suggestion. How she’d subtly tweaked Emily’s mind to outwardly express desires that Ashley hadn’t even known were buried in there. She wouldn’t _abuse_ it, of course, but it made for a good bit of leverage in case Emily started getting too demanding again. But there was one thing she was curious about…

“So Em, since we’re being honest here, if you like to be, uh, ordered around and stuff by other girls, does that mean you’re gay? Or, like, bi or something?”

“I’ve never really liked to stick myself with labels like that.” Her eyes took on that faraway look they held when Ashley first brought her down into the depths of trance. “Um, I guess I just kind of like whoever, and whatever, I like. Jess is the same way.”

“Jessica’s bi, isn’t she?”

Emily nodded. “So I don’t know, I guess maybe I’m that. I just really get-“ She stopped herself. Ashley waited quietly for her to continue, and eventually she did. “I just get really freaking turned on by a girl bossing me around. I don’t know. And it’s so weird because other than that I _hate_ people ordering me around.” She turned her distant gaze on Ashley. “And _you,_  Ash – somehow it’s like, extra hot, because you’re such a meek little wimp usually. Smaller than me. Weaker than me. When you take charge, it’s just…”

Emily climbed up onto Ashley’s lap. Ashley winced under the weight of the larger girl, but didn’t complain. Although she’d never admit it, seeing Em like this, so docile, so obedient, sent a current of heat right through her. _What the heck is going on? It’s like I’m getting off to this or something._

Emily leaned forward. Her hips swung back and forth, grinding into Ashley’s quickly-dampening jeans. “E-Emily…” Ashley made a half-attempt to push her away. “When I said I wanted to be in charge I didn’t necessarily mean…”

“You wanted to be the boss, right?” Emily grabbed one of Ash’s hands and uncurled her fingers. “I’m just ‘behaving’ for you.” She took Ashley’s fingers and brought them to her mouth. Ashley blushed scarlet as Em took her fingers into her warm, wet mouth and began running her tongue across them. Her tongue was so soft. Ashley felt her panties moistening even more, sticking to her eager flesh as Emily sat firmly on top of her.

“So, Ash,” Emily pulled Ashley’s fingers from her mouth. “You’re a virgin, right?”

The question caught her off guard. Ashley hesitated for a moment. Then she nodded.

Emily leaned into her. Her lips brushed Ashley’s pinkened cheek. “That’s cute,” she whispered.

“Emily, b-behave.”

“I’m behaving just the way you want me to, Ash.” Her hand rested on Ashley’s small chest. Ashley flushed even redder. “That’s why you hypnotized me, right? So you can boss me around? So you’ll finally be the one who’s right all the time?”

Before Ashley could even respond, Emily descended on her exposed throat. Her teeth sank into Ashley’s soft, tender flesh. Ash gasped.

“I’m under your control, _mistress_.” Emily laughed, her hot breath tickling Ash’s already stimulated, sensitive skin. ”Tell me what to do.”

Emily was a little _too_ into this. A little _too_ eager. “You’re…you’re actually hypnotized, Em…right?”

“Oh, of course.” Em’s hands wandered to the bottom of Ashley’s t-shirt and began to snake their way underneath. At first Ashley tensed, but as Emily’s soft and surprisingly-gentle hands worked their way up her stomach, eventually squishing the padding of her bra, she felt herself relaxing into the softness of the sofa. It was nice to let Emily take charge. So nice to… _Wait, wasn’t_ I _supposed to be the one in charge here?_

Emily lifted Ashley’s shirt, exposing her pale pink bra. She pushed it up to Ash’s clavicle, revealing her perky little breasts.

“Em, I – I still want to be in charge.” She swallowed, attempting to shift her meek tone to a more dominant and commanding one.

“Tell me what to do, then.” Emily exhaled onto Ashley’s bare skin again. Her stomach broke out in goosebumps.

Ashley collected her thoughts long enough to form a command. “K-kiss my stomach.”

With a wry smile Emily lowered herself down and pressed her lips to Ashley’s belly. She let her tongue flick out a few times, teasing the vulnerable flesh. Ashley giggled, but the gesture turned her on more than she’d expected. “Good. Now, um…” She gestured to her breasts.

Emily latched on like a suckling child. A tiny moan escaped Ashley’s lips as Em tugged on her nipple with her warm, soft mouth and grazed it with sharp teeth. “Guh, oh God, Em-”

“For a hypno dom, you’re pretty easily dominated.” Emily’s words were obstructed by Ashley’s breast in her mouth. “You gotta work on that.”

Ashley arched her back, pushing herself deeper into Emily’s mouth. “You’re the one…who’s hypnotized…” she gasped.

Emily’s lips curled into a grin. She suckled contentedly on Ashley’s sensitive flesh.

“God, I can’t take this,” Ash moaned. “I need…I need to…”

“What do you need?” Emily caressed Ashley’s other breast with one hand. Her eyes held a devious glint – she was reveling in Ashley’s fluster.

“I…I need to…” Ashley took Emily’s free hand and guided it downward.

“Yeah?” Emily let Ash’s breast, now slick with saliva, slip from her mouth. “Do it, then.”

Ashley shook her head. “N-no…you…”

Emily grinned. “Nah, I think I’d rather watch you do it.” She leaned in close to Ashley’s face. “Behave, Ashley.”

The next thing Ashley knew her right hand was down the front of her pants and she was massaging herself. Right there, right in front of Emily.

A tiny gasp escaped Ash’s lips as Emily sat back and watched her masturbate. She was so wet from their foreplay that her fingers made an audible sound as they passed in and out of her, now just as soaked as the area she was pleasuring.

“I don’t know why I’m doing this,” Ashley stammered.

“Because I told you to.” Emily crossed her arms, wearing a small, satisfied smile. “Are you close? Your pupils are super dilated.”

Ash swallowed, then nodded. She could feel a climax welling up in her. Something about Emily watching, so cool she was almost clinical in her observation, drove Ashley even closer to the tipping point. She wanted to cum for Emily.

“I was supposed to be the one in control…”

Emily reached out and combed her fingers through Ashley’s fiery orange tresses. “No you weren’t,” she said simply.

“Yes I was.” Ashley fought back a moan. “I hypnotized you so I…”

Emily’s smile widened. “No you didn’t.”

Distracted by their conversation, Ashley’s brimming arousal plateaued for just a moment. “You weren’t…hypnotized…?”

“You never tried to hypnotize me.” Emily’s eyes were gleaming. “Don’t you remember? _I_   hypnotized _you_.”

Confused, Ashley fumbled for the book with her free hand. Where she had put it? It wasn’t on the couch anymore…

“What’re you looking for?” Emily asked, idly flicking one of Ash’s nipples.

“The book. The – the hypnosis book.”

Her answer only seemed to amuse Emily more. “What book?”

“The book I used to hypnotize you. Where is it?” She began frantically digging under the couch cushion.

“Ash.” Emily snapped her fingers in Ashley’s face. “Stop that. Look at me.”

Ashley halted her search. Her mind narrowed its focus solely to the girl in front of her. Emily gently massaged Ashley’s forearms. “I want you to finish what you were doing before. Then, once you’re all content with that, you’re gonna go to sleep for a while. When you wake up you’ll be back to your normal, unhypnotized self. Got it?”

Ashley could only nod. A moan was building in her throat again.

“Good girl.” Emily leaned in and ran her warm, wet, wonderful tongue up the underside of Ashley’s left breast. She closed her lips around the nipple once again and teased it with both tongue and teeth. Her intense eyes stared up at Ashley with an unusual touch of softness to them. She seemed pleased. It felt good to please Emily.

It felt so good, in fact, that she wanted to show Emily more. She unzipped her jeans the rest of the way, and spread her legs wide. Emily drew back just enough to observe what Ash was doing down there.

Ashley pulled her jeans down enough to expose her soaked-through pink underwear. Emily looked a bit surprised, but she didn’t stop Ashley. So Ash then tugged her underwear down, revealing…everything. She’d never been so exposed to another person before. It was weirdly thrilling. Hypnotized or not, there was no doubt in her mind that she was thoroughly enjoying this.

Emily smirked. “Cute,” she said, gesturing to the single strip of fine red hair that decorated Ash’s most personal area. Ashley felt herself blush.

“You know, you’re a great hypnosis subject. Or maybe I’m just really good at it.” Em was laughing again. _She’s toying with me…_

As much as Ashley wanted to inquire further about what was actually happening, her arousal steered her thoughts away from anything that wasn’t sex-related. “I…I’m almost there…” she managed to say. “I need…something…one more little…”

Emily stared, unflinching, into Ashley’s eyes. Her hands then clamped down onto Ash’s thighs. Ashley glanced down.

“No. Look at me.”

Ashley obeyed, returning her gaze to meet Emily’s fearsome stare.

Once she had control of the situation again, Emily softened. She began gently massaging Ashley’s inner thighs. “Just think about how after this you’ll get to take a nice, peaceful little nap. And after you’ve slept off the hypnosis, maybe I’ll teach you how to do it to me. And we can do this as often as you want. Would you like that?”

Ashley nodded.

“Say it.”

“Y-yes. I would like that.”

Emily smiled. “Okay. You can cum.”

Ashley made a tiny groaning noise as her body spasmed. All her interior muscles clenched and unclenched rhythmically, sending waves of pleasure through her. “Thank you,” she practically cried.

Emily petted the top of her head condescendingly. “You’re welcome. Next time you owe me the favor.”

Ashley nodded again, still reeling from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Emily pulled back, still smiling. “You’re the best, Ash. Now, sleep.”

 

* * *

 

_Holy crap._

Jessica slowly set the notebook down. She stared at it for several long seconds, eyes wide, lips pursed. She probably hadn’t been supposed to read that.

Ashley had made the mistake of leaving her notebook at Jessica’s house after bringing her bag of school stuff over to help Jess study. Jessica, thinking it might contain some useful information, had taken a peek inside, only to find…this. Some sort of weird erotic fanfic of Ashley and Emily, that Ashley had apparently written.

 _Um, wow._ Jessica closed the notebook and stared at the wall for a minute. _Huh._

She knew she couldn’t tell anyone. The temptation was great, almost great to resist – Emily was only a text away – but what would she even say? How did a girl go about telling her best friend that she had a starring role in their weird writer friend’s kinky erotic friend-fiction?

 _I can’t tell anyone._ This was a secret she would have to take to her grave. A secret she would hold for all eternity. She would be the sworn upholder of the secrecy of Ashley’s weird kinks.

She texted Ashley immediately, not wanting the notebook around her any longer than it had to be. As she was about to send the text, a thought struck her. _What if there are other stories in here? What if one of them is about_ me _?_

With her message to Ashley still sitting in the text box, Jessica set her phone down and slowly picked the notebook back up.

 


End file.
